An autonomous vehicle, e.g., an automobile, bus, truck, watercraft, etc., may include a computing device executing instructions for operating the vehicle either wholly or partially autonomously, i.e., without input, or with partial input, from a human operator. For example, the vehicle computing device may receive data from one or more sensors, and then process sensor data to provide input to the computing device for determining autonomous operations of the vehicle, e.g., to control navigation, speed, braking, etc. However, it may be undesirable and/or impossible for a vehicle computing device to make all decisions concerning autonomous vehicle operations. For example, an autonomous vehicle may determine that one or more objects lie in a planned path of the autonomous vehicle; upon such a determination it may or may not be desirable to rely on a vehicle computer to alter a vehicle path to avoid an object. Further, human-machine interfaces (HMI) are lacking, e.g., to display and provide for verification of a vehicle path.